garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garo ~ Kami no Kiba ~
is the sixth feature film of the Garo Franchise and the second film under the ''Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~'''' timeline. The film features several characters from the first and second seasons of the timeline, with Wataru Kuriyama, Miki Nanri, and Masahiro Inoue reprising their roles as [[Ryuga Dougai|'Ryuga Dougai']], [[Rian|'Rian']], and 'Jinga, respectively. The film also marks the return of Makai Knights '''Takeru Jakuzure and Aguri Kusugami, reprised by Junya Ikeda and Tsunenori Aoki. The film's post-credits scene also serves as a prelude to the miniseries Fang of God: Jinga. Plot In a museum library, an elder researcher narrates to his female colleague all his research about the Horrors and the Makai Knights. He then shows her his findings about an ancient Horror vessel called the Fang of God, and overlays a map on it to show its current location. The researcher is then killed and devoured by the Horror Boel, while the woman reveals herself as the Horror Rinza, collecting the vital information. The scene shifts to Ryuga Dougai training within the spiritual realm, trying to overcome the trials his partner Rian prepared, though he fails when a vision of the Horror Jinga manifests before him. His training stops when Zaruba alerts them of a nearby Horror threat, but before they could find and destroy it, its Inga suddenly vanishes. As it turns out, Aguri Kusugami is within the same area and destroys the Horror in his stead, but afterward, is approached by the Masked Makai Priestess Banbi for a favor. Elsewhere, Takeru Jakuzure is also out in his own mission but after defeating a Horror, he is attacked by Banbi, who uses a spell to force Takeru to summon his Makai Armor, and seals it within a dagger, effectively stealing it from him. Takeru tries to give chase but Aguri helps Banbi escape. Thinking that Aguri has fallen to darkness, Takeru reports to the Watchdogs, with Ryume assigning Ryuga to assist his former comrade in investigating the situation further. Zaruba alerts the team of another Horror threat and the two Knights respond to it, while Rian contacts Haruna about Banbi's background. Ryuga and Takeru encounter Rinza and Boel and as they engage the latter, Ryuga tries to summon his armor, only for it to get stolen by Banbi as well. Aguri appears and restrains the Makai Priestess, but hesitates to shoot her, allowing her to flee, while a horde of Horrors appear and surround the three. Rian arrives and helps her allies escape, only for Takeru to confront Aguri about their armors being stolen. Aguri explains that Banbi had a lover named Judou Tenma, a Makai Knight that fell into darkness and was subsequently destroyed. Her goal is to revive Judou for one night using a spell that utilizes the power of the Makai Armors. Aguri also tells them that he also lent his Makai Armor to Banbi, but realizes that its power is not enough for the spell, resulting to the Priestess going rogue and stealing the other armors. The team regroup in D. Ringo's shop, trying to find a way to locate Banbi, but as Rian searches for her using a Madou compass, D. Ringo recognizes the Fang of God as it appears. He explains that the Fang of God is an ark that allows Horrors to travel to the moon, allowing them to gain great power and become immortal. Ryume also visits the shop and tells them that a large Horror horde and a fallen Makai Knight are needed for the ark to activate. With the potential threat looming, Ryume assists Ryuga and his companions in stopping Banbi. The team locate the Makai Priestess and confront her, only for them to be surrounded by Horrors once again. Banbi commences with the ritual, but instead of reviving Judou, Rinza tricks her and she accidentally revives an amnesiac Jinga instead, immediately learning of his name and the scheme about the Fang of God. Ryume engages Jinga in battle but is defeated and injured, as the Dark Knight leads the horde towards the ark's location. Jinga also brings a catatonic Banbi with him, who shortly dies of heartbreak in his arms, only for Jinga to reanimate her corpse and unconsciously change her face to resemble that of Amily's. Arriving in an office building, Jinga uses Boel to transform the building to the Fang of God and activate the ark's countdown timer, while trapping all of the human employees inside to be devoured. Ryuga and his teammates set out, planning to stop the ark from taking off. Ryume destroys the barrier from a distance before pulling out due to her injuries. The Makai Knights and Rian then storm the building and destroy all of the Horrors while also saving the trapped office workers. Eventually, Ryuga, Aguri, and Takeru engage Rinza and defeat her, while Rian encounters Jinga, who uses Banbi's corpse to fight off the Makai Priestess. Rian is then forced to shoot Banbi's corpse to incapacitate it, only for Jinga to disintegrate the body just as the three reunite with her. With the countdown reaching zero, the ark takes off to space, just as Ryuga, Aguri, and Takeru ready to take on the fallen Makai Knight. Jinga returns all of their Makai Armors before fighting them, easily knocking back Takeru, Aguri, and Rian, and trapping them a distorted time-space, leaving Ryuga to face Jinga alone. The two engage in a fierce battle that eventually takes them atop of the ark. Rian then uses a spell to negate the distortions, allowing the rest of them to catch up to Ryuga, as the fight spills outside the ark and Ryuga using his Garo Yami form to match Jinga in flight. As the ark ascends further to space, the Fang of God transforms into a cube, trapping both Jinga and Ryuga inside, while the latter's allies find a way to break in. Inside the cube, Rinza reveals herself, having eluded destruction and restrains both Ryuga and Jinga, before revealing that the true objective is to use Jinga's corrupted soul to transform the moon into a gate and bring Messiah to the human world. Jinga scoffs at Rinza and breaks free, telling Rinza that he saw through her plan all along, before destroying her. As Ryuga himself breaks free, Jinga admits his true intention is to battle Garo one more time. The two continue their fight with Jinga impaling Ryuga's hand. Ryuga, however, wills himself back up and forces Jinga back, just in time as Rian, Takeru, and Aguri breaks in and reunite with him. As Jinga sees the light coming in, Ryuga picks up his blade and finally cuts down Jinga. With Jinga destroyed, the Fang of God crumbles in space and the group uses one of the large debris to make it back to Earth. Ryuga's team safely return to pay their respects to Ryume, before they part ways once again. In the post-credits scene, Jinga awakens back to the land of the Makai and reunites with Amily. When Messiah awakens, Amily asks her husband whether he can beat her. Jinga answers "who knows?" before flying off to Messiah and face her in battle. Characters Knights Allies * Rian * Ryume Villains * Jinga * Rinza * Boel * Banbi * Amily * Messiah Supporting Characters * Haruna * D. Ringo * Yukihime Theme song *Kami no Kiba 〜The Fang of Apocalypse〜 - JAM Project Stage Show A stage show directed and performed by Masahiro Inoue, also a prequel of this movie, will be present in Tokyo Ginganen Theater from November 29 to December 3, 2017. Notes & Trivia * Both Takeru Jakuzure and Aguri Kusugami receive significant changes in their abilities, as well as upgrades in their arsenal in the film. This is most likely due to series creator Keita Amemiya having to write both their characters the for the very first time, as he was not involved in the production of ''Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~'''' at all back then. * Outside of the cross-over episode that happened in ''Garo: Makai Retsuden, this is one of the few instances where a character from the original Garo timeline appears in the secondary timeline, namely the Horror Messiah. Category:Movies